1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless electronic devices and methods of using the same that are powered by an on-board power source (e.g., a battery), and more specifically to a method and apparatus for extending the amount of useable time that a group of the wireless electronic devices (also referred to as a mesh) can communicate with each other and other external devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of today's electronic devices operate on battery power. These electronic devices consume battery power to perform a variety of operations, such as running applications, energizing LEDs and displays, and performing wireless communication. For some electronic devices, the power required to remain connected to one or more wireless networks can represent the largest component of power consumed by these devices. Thus, the power demands for wireless communication can significantly affect when recharging or replacing a battery is needed for a given electronic device.
In some wireless communication applications it is desirable to assure that information is rapidly transferred between electronic devices, such as during user emergency situations or where the rapid transfer of information between electronic devices is required to assure that the information is received in a timely manner by the receiving electronic device so that it can perform some useful function. Therefore, in some configurations it is desirable to continually maintain a wireless connection between electronic devices to avoid the time lag that is required to form a wireless connection every time that information needs to be transferred between electronic devices. Maintaining a continuous wireless connection to a wireless network can improve the reliability and speed that the transmission of information is performed across the wireless network, but at a cost of high-power consumption of limited power resources when an electronic device is battery powered.
Recharging a battery for a device typically limits the usefulness of the electronic device, for example, by restricting a portable electronic device to the length of the chord to which the device is attached during recharging. If the function of the electronic device is connected to a particular location, such as a sensor attached to a door, then the main function of the device can be lost during recharging that occurs at locations other than that particular location. Replacing a battery for an electronic device can be performed faster than recharging a battery for the device, but the device loses all function when the device is powered down during the replacement.
Due to the reduced or lost functions of electronic devices that occur during recharging and replacing batteries and the high-power consumption that is caused by maintaining continuous wireless connections, there is a need to increase the time that these electronic devices can remain fully operational before recharging or replacing a battery is needed.